The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to tools used in conjunction with gas turbine engine components.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a frame supporting an engine core having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Exhaust products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, or propeller. Alignment of various engine components is important to proper engine build, function, and lifetime.